From Fairy to Devil
by Firell Bloodrose
Summary: My name is Tenshi Shiroikawa, Nice to meet you all... I'm Hiruma Yoichi's classmate. Have same pointed ears, but no grin, no guns or rifles... I'm from Fairy lines... please help me to be stronger... HiruOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first story. I'm sorry for grammar mistake..

Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 but I own the OC and storyline

**Chapter 1**

My name is Tenshi Shiroikawa. I'm in 2nd year of senior high school. My parents push me to school in Deimon high school, and fortunately, I'm in…

First year in high school, I have no club to join. I push myself to study. My parent said I don't have to active in club. But in the second year, I watch my friends that active in the club. They have many friends. They seem happier than me.

A girl like me has many kinds of club that I can join. But I'm interesting on one club… not because I think I can do that well or I think that's my talent… it is American Football.

"You must be kidding…" said my friend to me when I tell her about my interest.

"Why? You know Mamori Anezaki join it…" I said.

"Anezaki join it as manager… you want to be player… that's crazy!" my friend said. "Beside, you know Hiruma is in there too… I don't understand what you really want by join it…"

After my friend, Aya, said that, she goes to the teacher room to collect our job. And I sit in silent. Stay in my mind, my idea to join American football will never being understood by my friends…

***

I go to home late night because I do my homework together in Aya's house. Walking in quiet road, a sudden strike landing on my cheek.

"Aah…!!" I shout. It feels so hurt. There many fireflies in my eyes and I feel dizzy.

"Give us all your precious goods!" I hear someone shouting. Girl voice.

I look at the attacker. I shocked. It's really a girl!

"Why should I give you my goods!?" I shouted at her, trying to be brave but I can't hide my shivering voice. Whoever she is, it's clear that she is stronger than me. Her body is bigger and she looks like a gangster. Oh no…

"Because if you dare to fight me, this is your reward!" she shouted at me and kicks my stomach.

"*cough…cough…" she is exactly not my opponent… what should I do? No one can help me here…

Find weapon… anything… what I can use to protect myself or… run!!

I grab my bag and hold it tight… I run.

I'm afraid, but I can't run enough fast to flee from her.

"You're a little chicken, want to run from me? Ha…ha…ha…" she laughs at me as she hit me once again on my back. I fall and hit the road.

That is the last hit I can take, now I feel dizzy more than ever. I can't control myself… cannot run or fight anymore. I feel hurt from all of my body. Why am I so weak…?

I hear sound of footsteps. Many people come here, I guess from the sound.

Is it my luck or my bad luck? I ask to myself.

I saw them…

I scream in my heart…

Bad luck…

They are the attacker's friends…

***

I feel like the weakest human in the world… I try to fight as a girl can… most of them are girls… why I can't fight? They take my precious goods, handphone, wallet, all af my precious goods… even my homework…

I lie on the road… my body is full of wounds. I 'm crying in silence and they're laughing at me.

I know who they are. They must be Kuroneko gang. I've heard about them this lately. But I'm careless… walking this late of night alone…

I hear the sound of footsteps again, this time I guess he's alone.

I think negatively. It must be their leader or what they call them, I don't know and I don't care.

I guess I right…

I feel a devil's aura… Who is that? It feels so creepy and scary.

But I startled, the Kuroneko gang seem afraid too.

I turn my head and look at the new comer.

I shocked.

That blonde hair and devil's aura belongs to Hiruma Yoichi.

He is walking straight us, straight to me.

"Ya~ha… make trouble again, Kuroneko?" He said calmly, but the Kuroneko shattering.

He takes a black book from his pocket. I know what it is… it is the legendary book of threat.

"Tenshi Shiroikawa… ordinary, ordinary, ordinary… has good score in English… join no club…" He said.

Grr… I feel that "ordinary" word is not polite…but he is Hiruma… Have nothing to complain I guess… what he said is true…

"I've given you chance to safe and be a good useful humans for me but I guess there's only a second chance, no third" Hiruma said.

"R … Right…" one of Kuroneko member answers Hiruma.

"No complains…" Hiruma said.

"R… Right…" all Kuroneko members shivering.

Hiruma takes two of his rifles and…

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

The Kuroneko gang are screaming and running away. I can't believe what I've seen. It's the devil of Deimon that saved me from them, and for the first time in my life, I saw his action by my own eyes.

***

No one act after the mess. I guess everyone in this town have known about Hiruma Yoichi so they won't take any action.

So I still sit there, recovering from shock, and something thrown to my side.

It's my bag.

I look at Hiruma that look straight back to my eyes, make me feel another kind of afraid. I think he can see that clearly.

"I'm not kind of bandit, attacking weak girl in late night…" He said, breaking the silence.

"I…I know… thank you for saving me…" I said, still shattering.

"Don't you know it's bad for girls to go home late at night such as this?" he said. "I'm not kind of hero too, saving a damsel in distress…"

"What if I'm not taking this way coincidently?"

"I'm done…" I said, laugh softly.

"I hate people that still laugh right after they caught in a trouble…" Hiruma said, starting to walk, left me behind.

I stop my laugh, it's not kind of I really want to laugh. Doesn't he understand that I'm trying to relax? Beaten by gangsters, full of wounds and saved by someone you never dreamed about exactly not kind of condition that make someone relax, especially for girls.

I barely take my bag and walk. It's painful. I've seen my condition. Most of my wounds bleed. My uniform is torn. I feel like zombie.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

"ARGH! YOU'RE SO SLOW!!!!" Hiruma shouted.

He came back! What he does then will make every girl blushed.

He carries me on his arm!

"Hey!!" I said, shocked.

"I'll take you to your home! Weak girl! No one told you to stay suffering by your wounds! Shouted for help if you're in trouble! You're not a boy so no one tells you to be brave and fight alone!" He said. It's not a strange thing if Hiruma is angry, but you'll feel it's so strange when he is angry in this way.

***

We arrived at my home. It's dark.

"There's nobody at home." I said, answer Hiruma silent question.

Hiruma put me down. I bowing to him, "once again, thank you for all your help… sorry for make you busy…" I said.

Hiruma doesn't say a word. He goes, leave me alone in front of my house. I watch him goes away. His gun hangs on his shoulder.

I watch him and thinking… it's really girl weakness… I feel something different after I saw the other side of the devil…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

This is really a different day for me, beside the pain I got yesterday. The wounds exactly made me difficult to do all my activities. Hiruma Yoichi is one of my classmates, but from his gestures, it looked like nothing ever happened yesterday. Maybe for him, yesterday's incident's not a great thing to tell or even to remember.

I knew about Hiruma quite well. I'm not surprised that he didn't say anything about the incident and didn't show that he cared about my condition at all. Still, deep inside my heart his behavior made me a little upset.

Hiruma only cared about American football, the Deimon Devil Bats… the one that I really like. I admired all the players. I give them all my support. I have been watching them since my first year of high school, when there were only Hiruma and Kurita in that club. If only I was free to join any club in the first year of high school, I would definitely join them as manager, or even as a cleaning service…

Okay, don't get me wrong. Maybe I'm fanatic or what. And maybe, joining them is my biggest dream, and when I met Hiruma by an accident yesterday, I felt like I'm closer to my dream.

But that's still a dream for me. First thing first, I have to be strong to protect myself. I can't always be a burden to everyone by my weakness. Last night, when there's no one in my house was not a coincident. My parents now working in the foreign country and my brother had gone with them. I chose to stay and continue my study here, wishing that I can be free to join any club I want.

Now the chance has come. I never thought that it is dangerous to live alone in my house until last night. At least I never dreamed that I'll be fighting with gangsters or what.

The only way that crossed my head to make me stronger is Hiruma. I don't know why I choose him. I'm sure I can learned many kinds of martial arts myself by joining martial art club, but I thought they will not teach me the same definition of 'strong' I'll get from Hiruma. And what I held tight in my heart is his words. Now after I saw him last night I felt like I admired him more than before.

I didn't tell Aya about my thought. I can't take another 'crazy' word from her. I doubted she'll understand at the first place. So, I'll try my way alone.

***

After school finished, Hiruma was practicing American football with the Deimon Devil Bats. I watched them practicing and I felt happy. This is the first time I watched them this close. Football is so interesting that I feel I can watch them the entire day.

They were practicing until the sun sets and I still watched them. After a while, I spotted Hiruma took his rifles and bag, going home.

I followed Hiruma, taking some distance from him. Not too far and not too close, so that I can still kept following him but not made him realize that I was there. I'm still collecting my courage to call him.

He turned right… uh-oh… I must fasten my pace.

***

"Uwaah…!" I shouted when I saw a mouth of gun pointing at me.

"Why are you following me!? Are you some sort of stalker!?" Hiruma shouted at me, still keeping his gun in front of my face.

I gulped. "S-Sorry, I-I just want to talk to you…"

"What is it about?!"

"I-I… umm…," I stuttered. His eyes looked straight back at me. At first, I felt so intimidated under his gaze. But there's no way I would give up. I've made up my mind.

"…Please…" I started, "…Please make me stronger!"

Hiruma didn't say a word (just like the last time he brought me to my house). He looked at me strangely then he walked away, leaving me behind.

"Wait! Please wait! I'm serious!" I shouted, almost pleading at his back and I barely ran to catch him because my wounds prevented me on doing so.

I can finally catch up to him and stopped in front of him. I looked straight to his eyes with determined face.

"I'm serious. Please listen to me; I want to be stronger to protect myself. I don't want to be a burden to anyone anymore," I said.

Hiruma looked at me. I knew that he was thinking about my words.

"Don't you understand that you are a girl?" he said, raising one of his blond eyebrows and emphasizing the word 'you'. Aw…

I nodded. "I understand, and because I understand that, I ask you."

"Don't you listen to what I said yesterday?"

"Yes, I listen to it clearly. But your words made me think. What if you didn't take that way and you never found me? What if in other time, I face the same trouble as yesterday and no one can save me?" I explained.

"That is," Hiruma started, sounding a bit hesitant, "exactly not my problem," Hiruma simply said walked again. Leave me behind… again.

What he said was true, again…

I don't know what I want and I don't know what I was thinking.

I cannot ask him anymore…

I stood there in silence, watching his back leaved me.

"*sigh… I know that I'm crazy enough to ask for the devil's help," I said softly.

Aya would laugh as loud as she can if she knew about this.

"_Ten-chan, there's someone that looks like you…"_

"_Who?"_

"_That boy with spiky blonde hair!"_

"_Hiruma Yoichi? Impossible!"_

"_Why? Look, you have the same blonde hair, same pointed ears… Maybe you're lack of grins and you never like the idea to harm anybody, you're too kind."_

I smiled. I remembered that time when I first realized my similarities with Hiruma Yoichi.

And now I realize our big difference…

He is strong while I am full of weaknesses…

_You are a fairy…_

_That's not Fairy's destiny to become a devil…_

_Or even loving a devil…_

I sighed once more. Then I went home these heavy feelings in my mind.


End file.
